


Discussion

by blakefancier



Category: Blake's 7
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-25
Updated: 2011-04-25
Packaged: 2017-10-18 16:19:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/190805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blakefancier/pseuds/blakefancier
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Snippet about Gauda Prime.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Discussion

You killed me and I let you. (my eyes wide open I let you) As I slipped to the ground, I said your name. (why didn't you hold me it was all I needed) Were you so lonesome that you had to bring me with you? (was falling easier with a companion) Or did you imagine that I brought you down? (I said it was me)

You never believed in me. (you only ever believed in four letter words like love need lies) Did trust have too many letters? (did faith)

I was too late. (we were both too late)


End file.
